Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Briefings
'Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Briefings' 'Training' ---- 'Training 1: Basic Movement' ---- TRAINING MISSION 1: 'Agency Maneuvers' Training Mission: Basic Navigation and Movement Teresa has asked me to help her set up a new Agency Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical movement, including climbing, crouching, ladders, shimmy, shimmy around corner, and the Agency Rapid Traversal Line (RTL). She's timing me and wants to know if I can beat the record completion time of 1:35. I told her I'd run through it a couple of times first before trying to break the record. The real question is, can Stone make it through the course even once? ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Beat the record time to unlock the SP-57. OBJECTIVES *Reach flag *Open door (added) NOTES *When the Teresa icon appears, press the SELECT button to hear her radio message. ---- 'Training 2: Basic Combat' ---- TRAINING MISSION 2: 'Basic Combat' Training Mission: Basic Combat Teresa has asked me to help her test our new Agency Basic Combat Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical combat, including weapon handling, aiming, HUD elements, and basic combat maneuvers such as snap to surface and melee attacks. She also wants to time me. Eventually, I'm going to try to beat the course record time of 3:00, but for now, I'm going to pretend that I'm a raw recruit who doesn't know what the hell I'm doing. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Beat the record time to unlock the FAMAS. OBJECTIVES *Find the weapon crate *Press the up button to search crate (added) *Hold the right button to equip pistol (added) *Hit the down button to crouch (added) *Destroy the three targets (added) *Snap to the container and destroy the targets (added) *Destroy the target (added) *Eliminate the target (added) *Eliminate all targets (added) *Eliminate the target (added) *Eliminate all targets (added) *Eliminate trainee with EDT (added) *Eliminate trainee with knife (added) NOTES *Watch the Teresa icon for special commands. ---- 'Training 3: MB 150 Rifle and darts' ---- TRAINING MISSION 3: 'MB-150 Sniper Rifle' Training Mission: MB-150 Sniper Rifle I'm helping Teresa create a new training exercise that teaches the basics of the Agency sniper rifle. A prototype weapon, the MB-150 has a high powered scope connected digitally to our Vision Enhancement Devices; it carries 6mm high powered rounds and three types of 'darts.' The darts are what makes this weapon special; using the EDT dart I can take a target out silently while the x34 gas dart allows multiple silent kills. The explosive dart affects a larger area, but obviously makes a lot of noise. The challenge of this mission is to complete the exercise without wasting a shot. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Help Teresa test this new Agency training exercise. Complete the mission without wasting a shot to unlock the UNP. OBJECTIVES *Complete MB-150 training *Destroy targets (added) *Eliminate target with EDT dart (added) *Eliminate targets with EDT darts (added) *Eliminate targets with single gas dart (added) *Eliminate targets with single explosive dart (added) NOTES *Watch the Teresa icon for special commands. ---- 'Training 4: Multiplayer' ---- TRAINING MISSION 4: 'Multiplayer' Training Mission: Multiplayer Teresa has put together this exercise to train new agents in the use of special equipment used in Agency team based combat. Learning how to use these devices against the enemy is essential for survival. Team combat equipment includes the EMP grenade, the laser trip mine, the claymore mine, and anti personnel mine. Working together as a team is never easy, but sometimes it's the only way to defeat our enemies. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Learn how to use the EMP grenade and mines. OBJECTIVES *Use EMP grenade against computer *Use Laser Trip Mine (LTM) against trainee (added) *Use Anti Personnel Mine (APM) against trainee (added) *Use Claymore Mine (CM) against trainee (added) NOTES *Don't melee the trainee. He has a job to do. *Claymore mines have a directional blast. When planting the claymore, face in the direction you want the blast to travel. (added) ---- 'Episode 1: Fire and Ice' ---- 'Part 1: Insertion Point Alpha' ---- Episode 1, Part 1: 'Insertion Point Alpha' KEMSYNTH PETROLEUM, ALASKA: Insertion Point A para-military group calling itself Red Section has attacked KemSynth Petroleum, a refinery along the Alaskan pipeline. Washington has ordered a Precision Strike: Lian and I are to infiltrate the area of operation, recon Red Section forces, and execute a surgical strike. No military, no special forces, just us. We're usually sent on missions too sensitive for a military response, too dangerous for conventional intelligence. So why us? Something's going on that Washington isn't telling us. I'm going to find out what. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate refinery and retrieve hostage Malcolm Freeman. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Squad Commander *Open distillation column valve *Provide covering fire for Lian Xing (added) *Rendezvous with Lian Xing (added) NOTES *Use your MB-150 to take out the sniper *Silent kills will ensure you aren't detected (added) *The keycard should unlock a door somewhere (added) *The Gate lock might break if you shoot it (added) *Find a way up the distillation tower (added) *Protect Lian (added) *Use the zipline to get down from the tower (added) ---- 'Part 2: Red Jack' ---- Episode 1, Part 2: 'Red Jack' KEMSYNTH PETROLEUM, ALASKA: Maintenance Elevator Teresa has traced the quickest route into the secure section of the KemSynth facility to this maintenance elevator. She continues to search the KemSynth blueprints for Freeman's office. Lian is heading south on the snow cat to find the Red Section LZ. We've established an up-link into the KemSynth security system which will allow Teresa to tap into all Red Section communications. We still don't know why they're here, but evidence of sabotage indicates a standard terrorist operation. That's how the report will read, but something's not right. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Access security computer *Infiltrate refinery via maintenance elevator (added) *Eliminate Red Jack (added) NOTES *Access the computer located in the security room *Make your way down to the maintenance elevator (added) ---- 'Part 3: Finding Freeman' ---- Episode 1, Part 3: 'Finding Freeman' I've infiltrated the lower access tunnels that lead into the KemSynth secure area. I've eliminated one of the Red Section leaders, a man code named Red Jack. For some reason he reminded me of Anton Girdeux. As I suspected, Red Section is not an ordinary terrorist group, nor are they here to destroy the pipeline. So why are they here? Our NSA profile on the KemSynth foreman, a man named Malcolm Freeman, is incomplete, with several sections marked 'classified'. Teresa has traced Freeman's personal files to the KemSynth server. Once I obtain those, we'll find some answers. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Infiltrate second floor *Access security elevator (added) NOTES *Access the upper floors via the employee lounge *Access the ventilation system by opening the vent cover (added) *Access the security elevator with the elevator key (added) ---- 'Part 4: A Man Without Power' ---- Episode 1, Part 4: 'A Man Without Power' Nothing down here makes any sense. While some of the Red Section forces have obvious elite military training, others seem completely undisciplined. Hired thugs? Mercenaries? It doesn't fit the terrorist profile. They are tearing apart the KemSynth facility, not to sabotage it, but because they are searching for something. Something small, a disc or a micro chip. I've lost all contact with Lian since she headed south on the snow cat. Either her radio is out or Red Section is jamming her signal. If she's found their LZ, she could be walking into a hell of a fire fight. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Locate Freeman's office *Rescue electrician (added) *Restore power (added) NOTES *Reach Freeman's office. *Find switch to disable gas. (added) *Reach Freeman's office using RTL. (added) *Electrician was taken to the power room. (added) *Eliminate hostage taker. (added) *Fix 3 breakers. (added) ---- 'Part 5: Freeman's Files' ---- Episode 1, Part 5: 'Freeman's Files' With the help of one of the KemSynth workers, we've restored power to the server room. There's no sign of Malcolm Freeman, but I'm very close to getting access to his personal files. Teresa has intercepted a Red Section communication uncovering a new name: Kreisler. Black King wants him and believes he's here hiding. A background check reveals that Kreisler is a genetic engineer, specializing in botanical research. What the hell is Kreisler doing at a petroleum facility in Alaska? ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Install data uplink on refinery mainframe *Escort electrician to safety *Retrieve Freeman's access code (added) *Infiltrate Security Section D (added) NOTES *Get to server room. *Find Freeman's access code. (added) *Electrician knows the safe PIN. (added) *Access server. (added) *Boost Electrician into ceiling. (added) *Use IR to find switch that electrician is working on. (added) *Use IR to protect Electrician. (added) *Install uplink on server. (added) *Enter Security Section D. (added) ---- 'Episode 2: Blood and Oil' ---- 'Part 1: Under NORAD's Nose' ---- Episode 2, Part 1: 'Under NORAD's Nose' Our uplink to the KemSynth Comm tower allowed us to track Red Section radio traffic back to their landing zone (LZ). I'm going to recon the area and investigate: How did they get an LC-130 transport plane into USA airspace, under NORAD's nose? Gabe searched the KemSynth servers where Freeman kept his personal files, but found several hard drives had been stolen. If Gabe's hunch is correct, I might find them out here: Red Section seems to be ransacking KemSynth. We have to find out what they're looking for, and stop them. ''--Lian Xing'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Obtain KemSynth data drives *Obtain LC-130 transponder code (added) *Plant C4 charge on LC-130 tail section (added) *Regain control of Agency snowcat (added) *Protect Agency snowcat (added) NOTES *Try using your EDSU goggles to locate the data drives *Use the transponder terminal to obtain the code (added) *Try looking on your HUD to find the C4 location (added) *Eliminate Red Section guards before regaining control of the snowcat (added) *Try using your IR goggles (added) ---- 'Part 2: Security Section D' ---- Episode 2, Part 2: 'Security Section D' Lian recovered Freeman's hard drives and confirmed our suspicion: Red Section is after some kind of classified project that KemSynth has been working on. It's now becoming clear why I've been sent on this op: someone in Washington knew about KemSynth, and didn't want an intel leak. We know that the genetic scientist, Kreisler, is working on a project somewhere in the refinery. We also know that his boss, Freeman, was working with the NSA. Is this a government project? I still don't know how Red Section got involved. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Gain access to the containment room *Defuse containment room explosive (added) NOTES *Watch out for mines using your EDSU *Eliminate guards so you can find a path through (added) *Access the ventilation system by opening the vent cover (added) *Redirect air flow regulator to access containment area (added) *Disabling the bomb timer should have some effect (added) ---- 'Part 3: Kreisler's Garden' ---- Episode 2, Part 3: 'Kreisler's Garden' Out on the tundra, Lian discovered several miles of newly formed craters in the ice. Weapons testing? The craters, the existence of Security Section D and this secret KemSynth research project all point to the same thing: KemSynth is conducting illegal research. But how did Red Section find out about it? And why do they want it so badly? We know Kreisler's green house and hydroponics lab are down here somewhere. I have to get through Security Section D to the maintenance hatch that leads to Kreisler's area. We've intercepted a Red Section comm: Black King is wiring the pipeline with explosives. I'm running out of time. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Petroleum and locate Malcolm Freeman. Recon Red Section (RS) forces. OBJECTIVES *Rescue Kreisler *Retrieve Kreisler's optical disc (added) *Eliminate elite squad (added) NOTES *Stop the gas *Shoot open the air ducts to vent the gas (added) *Turn on the fan to vent the gas (added) *Talk to Kreisler about the hydroponics lab (added) *Check the guards for access cards (added) *Gain access to the hydroponics lab research data (added) *Wait for Teresa to override the blast door (added) *Take out the elite guards (added) ---- 'Part 4: Freeman's Answer' ---- Episode 2, Part 4: 'Freeman's Answer' I've found the KemSynth secret research project: I have no idea what it is yet but the optical disc I retrieved from Kreisler's hydroponics lab will have some answers. Answers so important that Kreisler killed himself rather than talk. Lian has tracked the on-site Red Section leader, Black King, to the KemSynth pipeline substation. He's wired the entire facility to blow. They're holding Freeman hostage somewhere. I've got to get to Freeman and stop Red Section from blowing us all to hell. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate refinery and retrieve hostage Malcolm Freeman. OBJECTIVES *Rescue Malcolm Freeman *Keep Lian alive *Disarm explosive (added) *Eliminate Black King (added) NOTES *Make your way to the 1st floor *Fight through to Malcolm Freeman (added) *The explosives must be disarmed before Black King can be eliminated (added) *Eliminated Black King (added) ---- 'Episode 3: Ancient History' ---- 'Part 1: Old Friends' ---- Episode 3, Part 1: 'Old Friends' Decrypting the optical disc I retrieved from Alaska, Teresa's identified the classified KemSynth research: codenamed Project Dark Mirror. It has something to do with rare plants grown at this location in Iquitos, which were then cultivated at the hydroponics lab at the refinery. An old friend of mine, Addison Hargrove, is running KemSynth security down here. I've never had any luck getting answers from her before, and I don't expect that to change now. Especially since Red Section is here and is using the locals to start a revolution. I have to find Hargrove, no matter the cost. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Botanicals and locate Addison Hargroove. Recon Peruvian Revolutionary War Council (PRWC) forces. OBJECTIVES *Rescue Addison Hargroove *Avoid collateral damage *Escort Addison Hargroove to her files (added) *Escort and protect Addison Hargroove (added) NOTES *Find the KemSynth building. *Use your IR goggles to see Black Viper through the curtain. (added) *Cover Hargrove as you make your way to her files. (added) *Boost Hargrove up to the balcony. (added) *Push the cabinet. (added) *Crawl through the vent. (added) *Take out any resistance. (added) ---- 'Part 2: Memories' ---- Episode 3, Part 2: 'Memories' Lian's in trouble: the chopper's been hit and they barely made it to the LZ. I don't know how long they're going to be able to hold out, so Hargrove and I have to hurry. Addison claims that if the missing KemSynth materials are anywhere, they'll be here. Of course, Addison has always made a lot of claims. What is she doing down here? Did she come all the way to Peru just to hide? Is she still running away from something? Away from someone? Away from me? Away from Project Dark Mirror? I want some damn answers. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate KemSynth Botanicals and locate Addison Hargroove. Recon Peruvian Revolutionary War Council (PRWC) forces. OBJECTIVES *Cover Hargroove while she gathers plants *Prevent PRWC from entering KemSynth office (added) *Rendezvous with Hargrove (added) *Protect Hargroove en route to her room (added) *Help Hargrove open cabinet (added) NOTES *Zoom in while on the turret to better see the enemies. *Keep the bad guys from entering Hargrove's office. (added) *Rendezvous with Hargrove at the KemSynth building. (added) *Use your sniper rifle to take out White Scorpion. (added) *Cover Hargrove as she makes her way back to her room. (added) *Help Hargrove open the drawer. (added) ---- 'Episode 4: Saving Private Janzen' ---- 'Part 1: Forged Under Fire' ---- Episode 4, Part 1: 'Forged Under Fire' A separatist group, led by Goran Zivmovic, has taken over an abandoned weapons plant in Vogosca. UN forces are preparing to assault the facility to prevent ZP forces from obtaining depleted Uranium, which could be used to assemble a dirty bomb. The UN doesn't know that ZP forces are working with Red Section, who've somehow learned that NATO contractors have been illegally storing spent nuclear fuel at the site. Using the UN assault as cover, I must infiltrate the plant and destroy all evidence of NATO involvement while investigating the Zivmovic connection to Red Section. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate Tuzla Munitions. Recon Zivmovic Prijateljstvo (ZP) forces. OBJECTIVES *Rescue U.N. Soldier *Give Teresa access to U.N. communications (added) *Lead Janzen to a U.N. Radio (added) NOTES *Destroy all hidden DU to unlock the M1 Super 90. *Try using the RTL to get over and around the crates (added) *Find a way to remove the rubble so Janzen can get through (added) *You aren't equipped to go through the sludge, try to find a way to climb over it. (added) ---- 'Part 2: Traitor in Our Midst' ---- Episode 4, Part 2: 'Traitor in Our Midst' I'm still searching for the connection between ZP and Red Section. I feel we're getting closer to Project Dark Mirror but we're going to need a break in the case soon. I'm convinced there's a mole working inside the UN. Lian was right about Hargrove. Addison has disappeared again. While we have the plants that we collected in Peru, Mujari is having a difficult time analyzing them. Something tells me that Hargrove knew far more than she was telling us. The UN assault here is faltering. I'll help if I can, but if they come up against RS elite forces we're in trouble. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Investigate Zivmovic Involvement. Destroy evidence implicating NATO involvement. OBJECTIVES *Access Command Center computer *Locate U.N. radio *Escort Private Janzen to his Unit *Janzen must not die (added) NOTES *Destroy all hidden DU to unlock the M16. *Use your flashlight to show Janzen the way when he can't see (added) *If a firefight breaks out, command Janzen to get down and take cover (added) *Broken walls, ceilings and vents may provide alternate paths (added) *Shooting that shell might eliminate some of the sludge, or at least cover it up (added) *Use vision modes to anticipate enemies and ambush them (added) *Search for another UN Radio (added) *The key is 5-4-1 (added) ---- 'Part 3: The Ultimate Sacrifice' ---- Episode 4, Part 3: 'The Ultimate Sacrifice' The tide is turning: There's evidence that Red Section is pulling out, and without their support, Zivmovic does not have a chance. Teresa is searching the encrypted data files that I've uploaded and we'll know soon enough if there is a new link to Project Dark Mirror. I remembered something that Addison said the night she left. We were both standing in the pouring rain. She turned, looked at me and said, 'I believe everything we do has a purpose, and every action has meaning. What do you believe Gabe?' She knew what I believed. Like this kid I was trying to save, whether he lived or took a bullet and died, it was all luck. She never looked back. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate Tuzla Munitions. Recon Zivmovic Prijateljstvo (ZP) forces. OBJECTIVES *Find medical cabinet *Avoid collateral damage *Return to the UN tent (added) *Find Kress (added) NOTES *Destroy all hidden DU to unlock the M4 Carbine. *Return to the UN tent and check on Janzen. (added) *Find a way through the machine room and catwalk area and pursue Kress. (added) ---- 'Part 4: The Trojan Horse' ---- Episode 4, Part 4: 'The Trojan Horse' Private Janzen is dead, murdered by a Red Section mole named Kress. Somehow he infiltrated the UN Peacekeeping forces, posing as a medic. With Red Section working both within the Zivmovic forces and the UN forces, the UN grunts never had a chance. Duplicity was the main reason Addison gave for leaving the Agency. She couldn't stand the lying, the deception that the job requires. For men like Kress, lying comes easy and killing innocents is a way of life. We avoid collateral damage whenever possible but there were always risks. Addison hated those risks. Kress is responsible for a lot of innocent deaths today. I'm about to make sure these are his last. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate Tuzla Munitions. Recon Zivmovic Prijateljstvo (ZP) forces. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Kress *Destroy tank (added) NOTES *Unexploded ordinance can be used to take out Zivmovic soldiers. *Find a rocket launcher among the weapons stockpile in the area. (added) ---- 'Episode 5: Root of All Evil' ---- 'Part 1: Fist Full of Rubles' ---- Episode 5, Part 1: 'Fist Full of Rubles' MI6 has been running a surveillance operation on a casino used as a front by the Yavlinsky crime family. Maggie Powers has planted several micro recording devices inside the casino. All I have to do is collect them. From our surveillence we now have the code names of the top two Red Section leaders: Touchstone and Singularity. We know that Touchstone is the head of Red Section security. We have no information on Singularity. Our intel is like his namesake, a black hole from which information does not escape. Addison Hargrove is still missing. Something tells me that Singularity knows why. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate the Konigsberg Casino and locate MI6 recording devices. Recon Yavlinsky forces. OBJECTIVES *Obtain Viktor Yavlinsky's fingerprint *Gain access to main casino *Avoid collateral damage *Obtain security keycard (added) NOTES *Yavlinsky's print can be found in his upstairs suite *Find a security keycard (added) *Use the security keycard to access the main casino (added) ---- 'Part 2: Blood Money' ---- Episode 5, Part 2: 'Blood Money' Our suspicion was correct: Yavlinsky is dirty up to his elbows. He's been using his connections in Europe and the ex-Soviet states to launder goods stolen by Red Section, converting them to Euros, which he then conceals within his casino revenues. Singularity has been using Yavlinsky as his personal banker, financing all of Red Section's operations with money extracted from things like the depleted uranium obtained from Bosnia. How many innocent people have died so that Singularity could finance his goals? His ultimate goal is to obtain something like Project Dark Mirror. We have to find out why. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate the Konigsberg Casino and locate MI6 recording devices. Recon Yavlinsky forces. OBJECTIVES *Retrieve the captured MI6 recording devices *Eliminate Viktor Yavlinsky *Find the hidden MI6 recording devices (added) *Transmit evidence to Lian (added) *Escape the casino (added) NOTES *Find the recording devices *The keypad code is 4-1-5 (added) *Find the 3 hidden MI6 recording devices in Ottokar Hall (added) *Transmit the recordings to Lian from the security room (added) *Escape the casino (added) ---- 'Episode 6: Touchstone' ---- 'Part 1: Meeting with Fate' ---- Episode 6, Part 1: 'Meeting with Fate' When Addison came to me and finally told me the truth, I didn't know how to think, how to feel. She had a daughter. She had left the Agency, so many years ago, because she was pregnant and didn't want her daughter to share the same risks that all of us faced, every day, every night. Blake. The kid's name is Blake, she said. I didn't know how to feel when Addison told me the kid wasn't mine. I knew Blake couldn't be. Age wasn't right. Still. I'm back to thinking about fate, about what might have been. Right now, we have to get the kid back. I know Addison lied, but I understand why. I'' would have done the same. The hell with fate. I was about to prove that we are ''masters of our own destiny. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate TransEuroTram, recon Red Section (RS) forces and eliminate RS leader codenamed Touchstone. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate 4 snipers *Access compound (added) *Rescue civilians (added) NOTES *Eliminate snipers *Find your way into the compound (added) *Find the compound access card (added) *Eliminate hostage taker (added) ---- 'Part 2: Into the Abyss' ---- Episode 6, Part 2: 'Into the Abyss' And just like that, she's gone. I told Addison I would protect her, but I failed. I was too confident in my abilities, too sure of myself. I underestimated Red Section, Touchstone, what they were capable of. It won't happen again. But too late for her. Fate. This is what I will do. I will kill Touchstone, personally and with prejudice. I will kill Singularity with my bare hands. I will find the headquarters of Red Section and destroy them. I will get to the bottom of Project Dark Mirror and destroy it as well. Finally, I will find Hargrove's kid, Blake, and rescue her. This last is the most important of all. Why? Because I made a promise, and no one's going to stop me. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate TransEuroTram, recon Red Section (RS) forces and eliminate RS leader codenamed Touchstone. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Touchstone *Rescue civilians (added) NOTES *Eliminate and search guards for key *Search the area and find Touchstone (added) *Shoot open elevator access panel (added) *Eliminate Touchstone (added) ---- 'Episode 7: Singularity' ---- 'Part 1: Red Section' ---- Episode 7, Part 1: 'Red Section' So somehow a non-descript accountant at Interpol obtains enough classified information to set himself up as the leader of an elite para-military group called Red Section. Singularity, stripped of his enigma, is Grant Morrill, super pencil pusher. A fucking accountant. Killing him isn't fate, it's an obligation. Fate. I have killed Touchstone, with prejudice. I have found the headquarters of Red Section and will destroy them. I will find Project Dark Mirror and destroy it as well. Hargrove's kid, Blake, is here somewhere. I will find her and rescue her. When I do, I'll tell her everything her mother meant to me. Things I should have told Addison, and could not. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate AIT and secure Project Dark Mirror. Rescue Blake Hargroove and eliminate Singularity. OBJECTIVES *Assist with Lian's infiltration *Inspect truck cargo (added) *Infiltrate AIT Research Facility (added) *Eliminate commander (added) NOTES *Follow Lian. *Raise forklift. (added) *Boost Lian. (added) *Disable spotlight to protect Lian. (added) *Protect Lian. (added) *Get keycard. (added) *Activate crane using switch in security office. (added) *Ride the crane and RTL into the truck. (added) *Climb ladder in alley. (added) *Enter Aerospace facility. (added) *Disable fans. (added) *Defeat the commander, with Lian's help. (added) ---- 'Part 2: Drowning' ---- Episode 7, Part 2: 'Drowning' I'm worried about Gabe. Hargrove's death has hit him hard, much harder than I thought it would. He hadn't seen the woman for twelve years after all. If we don't manage to save Blake, I don't know what he will do. I have not seen him obsess like this since before the Syphon Filter conspiracy. Sometimes when I work with Gabe I feel as if I am drowning. I don't know why. We've worked together for a lot of years now. We've been close. He's saved my life. But he's never obsessed about me. I don't know how to feel about any of it. All I know is I have to find Blake. I can't let her be killed. Gabe would never forgive himself. ''--Lian Xing'' MISSION *Infiltrate AIT and secure Project Dark Mirror. Rescue Blake Hargroove and eliminate Singularity. OBJECTIVES *Locate Singularity *Rescue Blake (added) *Destroy all the computers (added) NOTES *Find the hydrolab. *Turn off the valves in the pool. (added) *Untie Blake. (added) *Locate the control room. (added) *Use EMP grenades to disable the commander's armor. (added) *Destroy the computers. (added) *Destroy the servers. (added) ---- 'Part 3: Event Horizon' ---- Episode 7, Part 3: 'Event Horizon' Singularity taunts me. Lian has infiltrated the Red Section security system and Singularity has reciprocated. He now has full access to Zeus and our Agency files. But it doesn't matter. I'm here. I'm coming for him. He knows it, and can do nothing to stop me. I'm at his event horizon, being pulled towards him. Time doesn't stop. Fate. Blake is here. If Singularity does anything to harm the child, I won't be responsibile for my actions. I won't be responsible anyway. Project Dark Mirror must be stopped. Red Section must be annihilated. Singularity must be eliminated. Mujari thinks our fate rests in our genes. I believe it rests in our hands. Our gun hands. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate AIT and secure Project Dark Mirror. Rescue Blake Hargroove and eliminate Singularity. OBJECTIVES *Rescue Blake *Stop the centrifuge (added) *Protect Lian (added) *Detonate explosives to breach blast doors (added) *Locate Singularity (added) NOTES *Locate Blake. *Call Lian. (added) *Rescue Blake, dodge centrifuge. (added) *Rescue Blake (added) *Use EDSU and work with Blake to access centrifuge controls. (added) *Turn off centrifuge. (added) *Protect Lian. (added) *Turn on centrifuge. (added) *Time explosion to blow open blast doors. (added) *Pursue Singularity. (added) ---- 'Part 4: Matter's End' ---- Episode 7, Part 4: 'Matter's End' Singularity is trying to load canisters of Dark Mirror onto the AIT transport train in his attempt to flee. If I don't stop him, he'll detonate them and take out half of Europe. Lian and Blake are still on site. I can't let anything happen to them. Singularity has read my dossier. Read my files. He thinks he can taunt me with my past. Maybe he's right. No matter what the project is, Dark Mirror has become a metaphor. I see a dark reflection of myself. A singularity is a sphere that consumes all matter. Nothing escapes, not even light. Singularity has brought me again to this dark place inside, where only death awaits, where all matter ends. We will end it here. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate AIT and secure Project Dark Mirror. Rescue Blake Hargroove and eliminate Singularity. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Singularity NOTES *Eliminate Singularity. ---- 'Bonus' ---- 'Narbonne: Goodnight Sweetheart' ---- BONUS MISSION: 'Good Night Sweetheart' Narbonne, France: Mara Aramov's Safe House Gabe's issued a Discreet Personnel Elimination Order for his nemesis, Mara Aramov. Now that's a fancy way to say 'whack 'em', which is what I'm about to do. Mara's always worked against us, manipulating Rhoemer, Hadden, even Niculescu, all the major players in the damned Syphon conspiracy. Well, this episode's over. We tracked her to this nice, quiet neighborhood, where she's hiding like a blood thirsty tick on a mangy dog. Once I take out her bodyguards, I've got a present for her: A sweet caress from a .330 caliber slug. ''--Stone'' MISSION *Eliminate Mara Aramov and Elsa Weissenger. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Aramov's bodyguards *Eliminate Mara Aramov *Eliminate Elsa Weissenger NOTES *Play on Hard Mode to collect all Hidden Evidence. *Eliminate guards using stealth to unlock Hidden Evidence. (Hard Mode only) ---- 'KemSynth Tower: Up A Column Without a Paddle' ---- Bonus Episode: 'Up A Column Without a Paddle' KemSynth Petroleum: Up A Column Without A Paddle Red Section forces have me trapped on this distillation column. My escape route has been completely cut off and they have me surrounded. There's only two ways to get down, either when my dead body hits the ground, or when Lian fires up a zip line. Lian is enroute to my location now, but I've got to clear the area of combatants before she arrives. I don't have much time. It's going to take all the skill I have to eliminate these guys in less than 2:42. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Eliminate all Red Section soldiers in less than 2:42. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate all Red Section forces NOTES *They'll come from all sides, so be alert. ---- 'Sana Yemen: Trapped In The Hornets Nest' ---- Bonus Episode: 'Sana Yemen' Sana Yemen: Trapped In The Hornets Nest I was dropped into the middle of Sana to take out the Yemen Liberation Army leader, Fatha al-Hassan. He's been running a black arms market for years, supplying weapons and arms to insurgencies all over the mideast. After making the hit, all hell broke loose. The entire compound got stirred up like I'd put a hot poker in a hornet's nest. Now I'm trapped on this balcony with nothing but my sniper rifle, a box of ammo, and nerves as cool as ice. (Goal: Clear the compound in less than 3:39.) ''--Stone'' MISSION *Eliminate all of al-Hassan's thugs in less than 3:39. OBJECTIVES *Eliminate all YLA terrorists NOTES *They'll come from all sides, so be alert. ---- 'Bangkok Part 1: Birds of a Feather' ---- BONUS MISSION: 'Black Dragon Triad: Birds of a Feather' Bangkok, Thailand: Zhou Area Rooftops Jimmy Zhou, leader of the Black Dragon Triad has been using a unique strain of avian flu to wage biological war against his enemies. We have to shut him down and destroy his operation before the virus mutates, which could lead to a pandemic. I've been dropped two buildings south of my insertion point. I must eliminate all Zhou security, eradicate the infected birds, then move to my insertion point across the street. The entire area is controlled by Jimmy Zhou's thugs, so it won't be easy. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate Jimmy Zhou's headquarters and carry out DPE. OBJECTIVES *Eradicate infected pigeons *Eliminate all Zhou security *Achieve insertion point at Tai Hang apartments NOTES *It's possible to eliminate all 6 Zhou security using stealth. *No sign of one bird? 'Behind' this phrase is your hint. (added) ---- 'Bangkok Part 2: Jimmy Zhou's Army' ---- BONUS MISSION: 'Black Dragon Triad: Jimmy Zhou's Army' Bangkok, Thailand: Zhou's Headquarters I've eradicated the Zhou's diseased birds, but while I was infiltrating Zhou's building to make the hit, something went wrong. Lian was captured. Now Zhou security is on high alert. Zhou's holding Lian hostage somewhere on this floor. I've got to fight my way to her before Zhou figures out I'm not here to bargain. This won't be easy. Zhou has a private army in here, armed to the teeth. I lost my MB 150 during the explosion on the balcony, leaving me with just my SOCOM. Damn it. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate Jimmy Zhou's headquarters and carry out DPE. OBJECTIVES *Rescue Lian Xing and eliminate Jimmy Zhou NOTES *One of Zhou's men is packing a chain gun. ---- 'Unused Episodes' ---- 'Episode 1: Shaitaan's Canyon' ---- Bonus Episode: 'Shaitaan's Canyon' I'm trapped in a narrow canyon and am surrounded by an army of Akram Brotherhood. They know I'm here and have pledged their lives to killing me. A squad of bombers is going after the stranded UN tank across the canyon: somehow they've discovered the tank was carrying an experimental field nuke. I have to hold them off until UN reinforcements arrive. How long can I hold out? That's the question. As the battle drags on, Akram will send in more and more of his elite troops. It's going to take all of my combat training and skills to survive this ordeal. They call this 'Shaitaan's Canyon', Arabic for 'Devil's Canyon'. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Prevent the Akram Brotherhood from destroying the UN tank. OBJECTIVES *Prevent destruction of tank NOTES *Watch out for snipers on cliff walls. ---- 'Episode 2: Elevation' ---- Game Share 'Elevation' KEMSYNTH PETROLEUM, ALASKA: Maintenance Elevator Teresa has traced the quickest route into the secure section of the KemSynth facility to this maintenance elevator. She continues to search the KemSynth blueprints for Freeman's office. Lian is heading south on the snow cat to find the Red Section LZ. We've established an up-link into the KemSynth security system which will allow Teresa to tap into all Red Section communications. We still don't know why they're here, but evidence of sabotage indicates a standard terrorist operation. That's how the report will read, but something's not right. ''--Gabe Logan'' MISSION *Infiltrate the KemSynth refinery through the maintenance elevator OBJECTIVES *Infiltrate refinery via maintenance elevator *Reroute power to the elevator NOTES *Use your EDSU to help find a way to reroute the power *Follow the power line to the next switch (added) *Access to the elevator is now granted (added) ---- Category:Briefings